phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb TV
| image = Phineasferbwiththetv.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb about to start the TV. | season = 3 | production = 318b | broadcast = | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Chong Suk Lee Mike Milo | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = | international = February 10, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) | xd = | pairedwith = "What A Croc!" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb create a cable called Ferb TV which features many TV shows that parody real shows. Baljeet stars in a show called Doctor Ninja Baljeet, Buford stars in a cooking show called Your Food Stinks and So Do You and Suzy, Jeremy and Norm appear in a sitcom named That's the Norm. Meap stars in a commercial for Meap's carbonated goulash. Roger Doofenshmirtz appear in a show called Katt-Karr. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb tells the audience to give their honest opinions and finds it a little weird. The scene shows Channel 2, with Baljeet as a doctor helping a woman on a beach. She and the rest of the people then turn into aliens and attack him. Baljeet quickly fights back and changes to a ninja outfit that titles Dr. Ninja Baljeet in Color. Channel 3 shows the premiere of The Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head Hour with special guests: Dave and Jim and the Tri-State weensy jugglers, Dexter Thompson with his chocolate harmonica, the musical band of Bicentennial Crab and featuring 6 out of 8 original Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head dancers. On Channel 4, a title sequence shows about Norm and Suzy having a sitcom show called That's the Norm. The episode shows Suzy telling Norm that if he's going to live with her, he can't wander around Jeremy's room and he may return to outer space if he's discovered. Then, Norm tells her that space is clod like his father. As Jeremy knocks on his door, wondering why Suzy is in her room, Suzy tells Norm to hide. She tells him that she made a new entrance for him that was size of a Norm-shaped hole in the wall. On Channel 5, a narrator tells about Buford Van Stomm and his cooking career and says that he's very mean when the camera gets too close to him. The show is called Your Cooking STINKS & so do YOU! and his guest is André Guilbaud, talking about his career. Buford starts to criticize his cooking skills and recipes. On Channel 6, the shows titles, Katt Karr, explains about a car that almost looks like a cat and Roger Doofenshmirtz, a politician of above average and attrative, being on a crusade to hide down the sinister criminal that almost looks like a mouse, called Professor Nibbles. On Channel 7, The Ducky Momo Show begins. The narrator tells the children that Ducky Momo is lost and needs to cross the double-bound river and help find the butter-berry bridge. The kids tell Ducky Momo that the bridge is behind him, but he can't understand what the kids are saying. Back on Channel 2, Dr. Baljeet along with a woman rides in a motorcycle and being chased by a truck full of thugs. As they a thugs manage the draw-bridge, Baljeet rushes as he and the woman jumps out the draw bridge and hangs on a heilcopter while the thugs reach the other side of the draw-bridge that states they were lucky. He tells the woman to call him Dr. Ninja Baljeet. Back on Channel 3, The Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head Hour shows guest Dave and Jim having a random conversation while the Tri-State weensy jugglers juggling in the background. Back on Channel 4, Suzy gives Norm a make-up and comments that he's more fun than her other doll that Norm was honored. Jeremy goes to Suzy room to find his lucky baseball bat and Norm hides himself as a lamp. Jeremy ask her if she's hiding that Suzy tells him that nothing a leaves her room. Back on Channel 3, special guest Dave was knocked out by one of the Tri-State weensy jugglers juggling clubs and rest looking in concern. Back on Channel 5, André Guilbaud tells the viewer that he's ready for anything against Buford's criticism. A scene show Buford questions him about putting tofu on a lasagna that Guilbaud explains he's upping it that Buford kicks the lasagna. Guilbaud cries that he had much to learn. Back on Channel 6, Roger asks Katt Karr where to find Professor Nibbles since they looked everywhere in Metro-burg . As Katt Karr says meow, Roger states that they should look for some sour milk but agrees with the car. Back on Channel 4, Jeremy asks Suzy why she's outside and with a lumpy table that Suzy tells him that she doing a lemonade stand. Jeremy later asks where's the lemonade that Suzy says she drink it all. As Jeremy leaves, Norm comes with a jar of lemonade that Suzy tells him that they lost their first customer and help her fix the lumpy table. Back on Channel 5, Buford tells the audience that he's being too harsh sometimes with his criticism. However, a scene show him tells Guilbaud cooking is disgusting, out of garbage and comes from a sewage. Buford tells that he just want to improve their talents. Back on Channel 6, Roger tells Katt Karr that they almost caught Professor Nibbles. However, Professor Nibbles throws a yarn on the side that Katt Karr chases it that Roger tells him "Katt Karr". Back on Channel 3, special guest Dexter Thompson playing with his chocolate harmonica, and later eats it. Back on Channel 7, Ducky Momo is still lost and can't find the bridge despite the kids telling that it's behind him and the kids growing with frustration. Back on Channel 2, a commercial for a kids getting hungry for breakfast that Meap appears and gives a breakfast cereal called "Meap's Carbonated Goulash". Back on Channel 5, a commercial shows the Narrator tells to be part of something bigger that the Fireside Girls doing a military-theme style to show their skills and Isabella tells they also have sleep overs. On Channel 15, a show called Dancing with the Bears shows that how long the contestants: Vance Ward and Bob Webber can dance with a bear for so long with special guest judge Sherman from Love Händel. Back again on Channel 2, it show as Baljeet rides away tells a woman in a speedboat they nothing to be afraid as the yacht explodes. Back again on Channel 3, the musical band of Bicentennial Crab plays their number as Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head enjoying the music. Back again on Channel 4, Jeremy tells Suzy that Norm is gone back to outer space, and admits even he's cause some trouble that he still a nice robot. Jeremy tells Suzy that they should go inside now that Suzy tells him she'll come in a minutes. As Jeremy, Suzy tells Norm to come out from the brushes and reveals that it was fireworks that he saw him leaves. Back again on Channel 5, André Guilbaud understands what Buford was trying to teach him is that how to make a statement of his cooking by dumping his spaghetti to Buford that he was proud of it. On Channel 13, a news report about a giant meteor was going to hit the earth and asks who's the horse and why he was trap in the case. Back again on Channel 6, Roger finally captured Professor Nibbles that he runs out of punchlines and sees Katt Karr coughs out some hairball. Back on Channel 7, Ducky Momo looks on a candy wrapper that it thinks it's the bridge and the kids getting annoyed and frustrated about its actions. Back again on Channel 2, Baljeet talks with another woman that the alien attack was all a big misunderstanding and eating "Meap's Carbonated Goulash". As Ferb turns off the TV and Phineas ask what Candace thinks of the shows, she quickly goes to get Linda. Phienas tells Ferb that she liked it and is unaware a ray hit the Ferb TV cable box, which caused it to disappear. Candace and Linda comes to the living room to notice that it's gone and Phineas tells Perry that he's a handful. Songs * That's the Norm * Ducky Momo Theme Song End Credits There was a long commercial of Carbonated Meap Goulash with Dr. Doofenshmirtz arguing with the TV narrator that he wants to be the commercial narrator, while the commercial narrator says Doofenshmirtz is doing this just because he's jealous because he didn't appear in the show. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://www.astro.com.my/epg/event.php?id=5925166 * Heinz Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall by attempting to be in the episode during the end credits. * This is the third episode with no Doofenshmirtz/Perry subplot. * This is Meap's first appearance in Season 3. Production Information * International Premieres * February 10, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) Errors * Continuity * This is the Fourth episode with only Ferb's name. Others were "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Tour de Ferb" and "Ferb Latin". * Baljeet was called "Dr. Baljeet" ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * Klimpaloon appears again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You" and "Bullseye!") * The theme song and narrator in Katt Karr is similar to "Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song". * The Giant floating baby head makes another appearance. * Ducky Momo makes another appearance in this episode as well is theme song was heard again. ("Nerds of a Feather") * Two of the kids from the Skiddley Whiffers commercial made another appearance at the Carbonated Meap Goulash commercial. * Vance Ward, Bob Webber and Sherman (Swampy) from Love Handel made an appearance in the "Dancing With the Bears" commercial. * The phrase "Holy Guacamole" was said again. ("A Real Boy") * The Horse in the Bookshelf from "What A Croc!" made an appearance in a news report. Allusions * The show Ducky Momo seems to be a parody of Dora the Explorer. * Dancing with the Bears is a spoof title of the dance show Dancing with the Stars. * Buford's show,Your Food Stinks and So Do You, ''as well as the personality he displays alludes to Gordon Ramsay, a famous chef known for his harsh methods. * Baljeet's show may be a reference to Doctor Who and/or Ninja Turtles. * '''South Park' - Norm ending the song of the show "That's the Norm" saying "I'm Me" is a allusion to a South Park episode named "Butters's Very Own Episode", that episode was enterely protagoniced by the secondary character Butters, who, after the song that introduced the episode, said "That's me". * "That's the Norm" is a parody of famous sitcoms, that are known for using laugh tracks and catch phrases. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy *John Viener as Norm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *John O'Hurley as Roger *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Kari Wahlgren, Sabrina Carpenter, Dilshed Vadsaria, Corey Burton, Jennifer Grey, Patrick J. Rafferty, Danny Jacob, Django Marsh, Jennifer Hughes :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Baljeet Category:Norm Category:Suzy Johnson Category:Buford Van Stomm